ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/Black Mage
=Black Mage= The fight takes place in Horlais Peak. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. Obtain A Black Mage's Testimony from one of the following: * Antican Quaestor (Level: 62 - 69) (Quicksand Caves) * Doom Demon (Level: 64 - 66) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Dread Demon (Level: 71 - 73) (Castle Zvahl Baileys) * Orcish Hexspinner (Level: 72 - 74) (Monastic Cavern) * Sapphire Quadav (Level: 65 - 69) (Beadeaux, Qulun Dome) * Tonberry Imprecator (Level: 62 - 64) (Den of Rancor) * Tonberry Jinxer (Level: 61 - 69) (Den of Rancor, Yhoator Jungle) * Tonberry Maledictor (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Yagudo Prelate (Level: 65 - 69) (Castle Oztroja) =Guides= Update to A Maat Fight Strategy Before reading the following strategy know that some things have been changed. When you enter the burning circle, all your buffs go away. So the part that says "buff before you go in" is outdated. Maat didn't cast any -ga III spells on me, only a -ga II, seeing as AoEs cancel blink, the blink band isn't the greatest idea. My first spell did bring him down to half life, a burst for 657, with no buffs and almost no equipment. A Few things in the above statement appear to be wrong. ::*I also just did maat @71blm (beat it in 2 min 11 seconds and broke record woot). I had NQ staffs, AF legs and hands, Black Cloak, Elemental Torque, Sweet Sachet, 2x Zircon Ring, Moldavite Earring, Heims Earring, Black Cape +1, Penitent's Rope and Mountain Gaiters. Used Intelligence Potion and Melon Pie +1 for items. Flare>Stun>Elemental Seal>Sleep II>Flood. Went down like a sack of potatoes lol --Mayoyama of Shiva 15:30 AEST, 29 July 2009 ::*All buffs are not removed, TP & Magical/Enchanment buffs are removed, but buffs from food will not be removed like any other BC. ~*~Darkillusion ~*~ 17:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::*In the end this fight will come down to dumb luck no matter how hard you prepare. Capped Elemental Magic with HQ Staves and the best gear money can buy and you'll still find yourself cursing at the screen when he stuns you mid sleep II or during a spell or resists your spells. The best tip of them all is to keep trying, eventually you'll get lucky. A Maat Fight Strategy Do this right, you'll win easy. For good measure, get your INT as high as possible with food and equips. Enter Area, cast your favorite ancient spell, quickly use elemental seal-sleep II on Maat before he can retaliate. Now get him with another ancient spell while he's asleep. Now, bind him so he can't smack you around for nuking him and fire off a regular elemental spell (best one you have). That should finish him off. If all goes well, Maat will never get a shot off at you. ^^ Well, that's technically all you need to do, but you have to be careful because chances are Maat will start off with a -ga 3 spell instead of a crap spell (frost, burn etc) and if thats the case, because of the delay between when the spell hits him and when you are able to start casting again, you'll have zero chance of ES sleeping him before he gets his spell off and that WILL be the end of your fight, there's no getting around that. Believe me I know, I've seen me do it lol. The safe way to do this will not put your name in the record file, but I think at this point if you still have to beat him and you're aggravated about it you don't really care hehehe. Not sure if the whole "enter naked strategy" works, but hey, it's worth a try. Equip your blink band and eat any food you plan on using before you enter the burning circle. ( this was a do or die for me because if you do in inside Maat has more time to buff himself). Once you're in get Maat within range, use the band and re-equip your gear. I recommend you use full AF, not your black cloak, but that's just me. As far as food goes have a vile elixir+1 macroed for good measure, hopefully you won't need it. Forget ethers and potions, they take too long to use. Best spell combo is Burst, ES Sleep II, Freeze, Firaga III (Freeze will lower his resistance to fire). Manafont before you cast your first spell, so you won't have to worry about it midfight, I suggest you put it in the same macro as Burst, although it doesn't really matter since Maat is not attacking you yet at this point. As soon as Burst hits him RUUUNNNN for your life as far as the 2 torches in the back, that will force him to chase you and interrupt his casting. As soon as he's within range cast ES Sleep II and run back towards the starting point. When he's far but still within range cast Freeze and don't stun him, just run again til you hit the wall and he will come after you. If he stops and starts casting from a distance stun him and get Firaga III off as fast as you can, if he just comes over to to hit you don't worry about stun, blink should take care of him until you're done casting (unless for some reason blink is gone by then). If something goes wrong he will start casting on you every chance he gets. Don't panic, just run, that's the best way to interrupt his spells. If he gets a spell off before you sleep him use the vile elixir, but again, hopefully that won't be necessary. I used this combination of spells after I saw Flare do a whoopping 79pts of dmg, yes, I said 79, not once, but twice so i kinda got away from it. I've seen a video where a guy got Maat halfway down with it as his first spell, so i don't know, I can only tell you what worked for me. Hope this will help you guys! If you have questions /tell Syllvian, I'm on Leviathan. Also, because there is a decent possibility that you may die, bring along a Reraiser or similar item. When you revive and are no longer engaged with Maat, he will begin regenerating HP at roughly 10% per tick. However, this can be halted if you DoT him before you die. The method for this, then, is to stick a Bio II if you are about to die, get back up, and go finish him off. My fight went Melon Pie, Reraiser, Manafont,Quake, Stun, Elemental Seal > Sleep II, Freeze, Stun, Firaga III, Bio II, death > Reraise, wait for Bio II to do additional damage, Stone IV. My death was caused because both Freeze and Firaga III were resisted for around 70 damage, not because my strategy was flawed. I used those earth spells because it was Earthsday, not because they're particularly great. The DoT trick will not cause him to attack you once you are alive again. Maat will run back to his place in the circle, where you can approach and get a free attack on him. It is a good idea to fight him on Firesday, when Flare and Firaga III will be most effective. Maat's behavior differs from usual mage monsters (and monsters in general): * He has enhanced movement speed, comparable to Flee. * His spellcasting range is longer than yours and that of other mobs. Do not get bound within his casting range but with him outside of yours. If he begins casting Bind do not run but rather try to stun or stay within range to stun. * Drain will sometimes interrupt spellcasting. Use this if Stun is down and he attempts to cast. This likely will not work if he has used Manafont. * He can start casting on you even if you are too far away to get any messages about what he is doing (30'). * He has significant Store TP, to the point where a few spells will give him TP. Be wary of weaponskills if you die and reraise. ADD: Kasper of Cerberus Server. Galka. Firesday. Beat Maat on 68 BLM 3min 22 seconds. Wearing pretty standard AH bought gear, HQ Staves, used a Cream Puff & Intelligent Potion totalling 107 INT walking in. Manafont, Cast Flare for 766 damage. Soon as this was casted he counter-cast Flood on me to which I Stunned him. Casted Stone IV on him which did a whimpy 216. He retaliated with Burst to which I stopped him by giving him a Sleep II. Casted Blizzard III which did 334 and he tried to fight back with a Blizaga II and I Stunned him again! At this point, he's walked quite close to me and he stupidly decided to cast himself a Blaze Spike wasting away his final chance of hurting me. My 393 dmg Thunder III finished him off and I walked away with FULL HP, and 456MP left! Now who says a Galka's gimp on MP? I got 456MP to spare! Bwahahahaha. ADD: Jayy of Fairy Server. Just beat maat on 75 BLM 1min 31 seconds. Wearing pretty standard AH bought gear, used a Melon pie +1. Cast Freeze II for 901 damage. Soon as this was cast he counter-cast Waterga III on me for 641 Damage, by this point I was already casting Burst II which did 891 Damage and killed him. Note : I have both lightning and ice potency merited to 2 each. ADD: Bek of Shiva Server. Beat maat as 70 BLM (taru) with Demon's Cloak and HQ Elemental Staves (notable items). Entered fight and used Melon Pie +1 and had 108 INT, used Freeze (642 dmg) + Elemental Seal Sleep II + Flare (773 dmg). ADD: Hit him with Flare x2 for 726 and 717, respectively, and he gave up. 76+19 int with NQ fire staff equipped. My suggestion is to open with Flare, then either Elemental Seal + Sleep II if he casts a "dumb" spell (Frost, in my case) or stun him/run away then follow with Elemental Seal + Sleep II. Keep him slept until Flare is ready again and use that, or Flood due to his lowered resistance to water, and hope that finishes him. --Beaster 15:23, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ADD: Beat him as Elvaan lv 67 without Elemental Magic caped. I use Blink Band and Cream Puff. Manafont --> Freeze --> Stun --> Elemental Seal --> Sleep II --> Bind --> Flare --> Blizzard III No HQ Staff. -- User:Guario ADD: Pocketmonster of Ifrit Server. I beat him as Tarutaru lv 66 without Elemental Magic capped. I used Cream Puff and entered the fight.Intelligence Potion --> Flare (774) --> Stun --> Elemental Seal --> Sleep II --> Manafont --> Flood (720) HQ Staves. took 230 damage because for his second hit he didnt do Waterga III instead he did Bio II he ran up and hit me once then casted his tier III ga spell. 2:36. ADD: Channellock - Taru - Leviathan - lvl80: some Teal/AF/loc/moldy/R.pumps/PenRoap.. just basic stuff, walked in with Water 5, stun, Sleep 2 unresisted, Burst 2, dead Maat. If this was your first Maat fight for your level cap I'd highly recommend going back @ 80 for some sweet payback. ADD: I second what Channellock said. It was sweet going in as an 85, Freeze II left him at 30%, stun, Sleepga II, Thunder IV, bye bye Maat in no time. Dish 06:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ADD: Bakchos from Bahamut. Here is a video of what i did : Category:Guides ***ADD*** Kudaj of Fenrir Server. Tarutaru. Level 70. AF body, regular staff's, moldavite earing. All other gear was pretty standard. Elemental magic was no capped. I waited until Firsday.....Flare->elemental seal->SleepII-> manafont-> firagaIII. That wasted him. Maat didnt even get to cast. =D ADD: Chunsah of Fenrir Server. Mithra. Lv 66. (220 Ele magic, 205 Dark Magic). Just beat Maat 2 mins 42 secs, Lightning Day. NQ staves, Shaman's Cloak, Moldavite Earring, Penitent's Rope, Seer's Slacks +1, Phantom Earring, Phantom Tathlum, AF Hands, Legs, Feet, Mohbwa Scarf +1, Red Cape +1. Items used: Intelligence Potion, Cream Puff, Yagudo Drink. Eat food b4 entering, run to him, Int potion, Yag drink, Ice Spikes, Flood(690)> Stun > ES + Sleep II > Burst(640)> Bind > Aspir > Stonega III (550) = win. (He hit me with Blizzaga II 450 dmg) If I had to do it again, dont cast Aspir, only took 8MP. Good luck to all of you trying this. >^.^< 90 BLM went in, didn't bother with buffs or food, I ran as fast as I could up to the BC where a Blizzard 5 forced Maat to Manafont. Stun > Sleep 2 > Aero4, done. Record was 1:12 but because I chose a slow spell to finish him off, I could only manage 1:15 Mifaco 14:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ADD: BLM 99, used standart equipment, no Modly and used a Cream Puff, went in on Iceday: Manafont > Freeze > ES > Sleep2 (didn't bother with stun) > Burst. Freeze hit him for 870 damage, Burst did 900. Used those spells because I have merited and maxed them. Easy fight. Kendaron Aug 8 2014 ::95 BLM One-Shot ::Ran up, equipped Twilight Cloak, Cast Impact, Maat gave up. ADD: Lv 70 BLM, With adoulin it's possible to have Shell & stoneskin without much effort. I got day proc on Burst, then did a firaga 3. maat died. Probably best to fight him on firesday to Flare > ga3 both get the chance for day proc. --Chimeramage (talk) 15:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC)